Quinn and Valor's Adventure
by Dumb Katt
Summary: Noxus seems to be cooking something up so Quinn, Valor, and Lux are sent to spy on the dark City-State. Katarina and Talon are up to something, and Demacia know's about it. The brother of Quinn's death may not have been accidental... Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

"Quadra-Kill!"

_Shit!_

I throw myself at the ground, barely dodging a deadly bold from Vayne. At the Nexus turrets, Vayne and I were brawling for the win, only, Vayne had some unwelcome friends with her: a wounded Volibear and her support Nami. She's also just scored a Quadra-Kill.

Stupid Novice Summoners, you can't just let an ADC kite like that. And just because you can't hit her right away doesn't mean to attack the tanks! Ugh, ok, if I die, we lose... I can't die, I can't die.

I dodge another bolt and let the massive Ursi flip me. Using the height to my advantage, I shower my opponents with bolts. Vayne dodges the majority of the projectiles by tumbling out of their path, and Nami heals them both instantly after anyway. I land quickly and vault from Nami back under the safety of the run down turrets.

_No real damage has been sustained._

Voli is now tanking the two towers- and is doing a terrifyingly great job might I add- as Nami readies her Aqua Prison to hold me still. Vayne activates Final Hour picking up speed and attack damage. The giant bear roars at me, shaking my senses and slowing me while I get scooped up in one of Nami's bubbles. I reach for my throat as my lungs fill with water, gurgling for air. Vayne tumbles around me and condemns me to the turret, knocking the water out of my body.

"Aim for the eyes!" I cough loudly for Valor and he makes sure Vayne misses her shot. While he's distracting Vayne I pick up my crossbow and take shots at Volibear. He's suffered massive damage from the turrets and is starting to show it.

"An Enemy has been Slain!" The overjoyed annoncer exclaims my kill. I give a quick smile, determination glowing in my eyes. Valor's distraction over, he starts to flap his way up into the sky.

_I can do this!_

That was sadly short lived as Nami traps me in another Aqua Prison and tanks the towers for Vayne. I hear Valor squawk in panic as I'm caught off guard, trapped in yet another suffocating bubble. Vayne takes her aim for the kill shot, a victorious smirk on her face, but before she can fire, Valor takes my place and burst down from the Heavens. He rams himself into Nami, slowing her, the mermaid tries to escape but the eagle is too quick for her. Blinding Assault deals more damage and we Tag Team back causing the storm of bolts to rain down.

"Double Kill!"

_And then there was one..._

I squint around in search of the Night Hunter.

Maybe she recalled to wait for her team to respawn. I guess I could push then...

I relaxed my tensed shoulders and turned to pursue the blue minion wave down the middle lane. Two bolts entered a purple melee minion, and it fell to the ground. I take my aim at another minion when I see Valor quickly swooping down to 'SKREE' at me. Taking caution in his warning I glance around, but apparently too late as I see a bolt fly towards me, then darkness.

"Ace!"

_Fuck!_

The summoner magic takes its effect on me, raising 'me' up in the sky and giving everything a grey heug. I watch as Vayne makes quick work of what's left of the Nexus turrets, her minions from the other lanes smashing away at them also.

"Defeat!" The announcement signals the end of the match, and everything starts glowing bright blue as I get carried back to the Institute through my summoners magic.

Back in the game lobby, set up much like the Rift's summoning platforms, I see Vayne give me a small smile as she turns to leave, her black cape flowing behind her.

"Nice try, Quinn."

Before I can reply Valor smashes his way through my 'allies' to harshly land on my shoulder and rub his beak on my cheek. The 'dead' champions are summoned back quicker than the 'living' ones it seemed.

_It must be hard on him to watch me die over and over. It's hard for me to watch him die too. Knowing that I could have stopped it..._

"Hey, hey~ It's ok." I stroke his ruffled features as he continues to rub my cheek, "I'm right here." The other champions that walk by either state there excuses for dieing on me or congratulate me for lasting that long by myself. The summoners for this match are in the room next to this one, probably getting scolded for being so stupid. I giggle quietly as I step down the three steps, getting off the platform labeled with mystical runes, and make my way out of the room. Now in the high arched hallway counselling the adorably sweet eagle, I bring up the prospect of food. Valor's head shoots up instantly and he stares me down, as if wondering if I'm jesting with him. Seeing no reaction, he jumps up hastily -yet much more gently than his landing earlier- to flap his way around Quinn 'skrea'-ing in excitement. I smile.

_Glad to see him acting normal..._

We race each other to the Dining Hall, dodging champions and summoners alike- Valor with the advantage, as he is much smaller and more nimble than I could ever hope to be. They're rules to our races though; no flying over people, and first one to the door gets to decide where we go for our late afternoon walk. Valor usually wins, but he still lets me pick most of the time- silly bird. A smile reaches my lips as he reaches the door to the Dining Hall before me. He does a right angle turn upwards only to flip back down to land on my right shoulder. Val would have loved to burst through the heavy doors himself, but he's no match for them. He'd have his pride hurt if someone ever saw him smack into one of the Institute's doors ever again. My grin grew bigger at this memory and I opened the door.

The smell of beer and grease hit me like a wall. Valor stepped closer to my head and nudged me. He was directing me towards the buffet. It was packed with meat, veggies, soups and just about anything and everything. It had a short line since our match went on longer than most today. I could hear Akali and Shen talking over the roar of the Hall while they spooned food after food onto their plates. Kennen was walking close behind them on the platform for the trays to slide along, also grabbing some grub. Singed and Warwick were growling at each other farther up the line, trying to make a point about some sciency stuff. My stomach growled at me and Valor nudged me again.

"Ok, ok!" I chuckled at his antics, and made my way to the back of the line, grabbing two plates to place food onto. He walked alongside me, like Kennen did -along the platform- pointing out what he wanted and waited for me to scoop some onto his plate. After about ten minutes of questioning what food to get, we had our plates piled high with delicious creations. Valor had -to sum it up- a large stack of random meats, from BBQ'ed chicken to smoked ham. I, on the other hand, having to care about what I eat, grabbed something light and simple. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a small variety of cool fruits/veggies.

"Hey! Quinn!" Valor cocked his head to his right, searching for the owner of the loud, booming voice. I started walking to an empty table, only to take one step and have Valor screech while launching off my shoulder. I flailed for a couple of seconds as I was not expecting the sudden take off, attempting to keep the food off the floor. Once the food settled I turned to face Valor, ready to scold him and apologize to whomever he just jumped.

"Er, hey to you too, Valor." Jarvan was getting stared down by the blue eagle that was perched on the top of his crown helmet. Valor's body was practically upside down, his face resting right above the bridge of the Prince's nose and his rumpled tail feathers in the air. Champions usually wore their armor to show off the strength of their City-State/Province, or at least waited until official business was over till they changed into something more comfortable. Valor and I are no exceptions, as we gladly showed off our 'stylish' armor for 'Demacia's sake'.

_I don't buy it, how is this proving strength? Don't get me wrong, Val loves the idea of getting attention, but seriously? Do you know how many layers I wearing right now? And it's so hottttt!_

"Are you feeling ok Quinn? You seem to be a bit fidgety..." Jarvan was stepping closer, reaching his hand out, but was stopped short. Valor had jumped off his perch to flap his wings in Jarvan's face, warding him away from me and loudly skree-ing at him, then landing on my shoulder gently to give me a questioning nudge with his beak.

"Ah, yeah, just questioning why we have to wear our battle armor all day..." I leaned my head towards Val's to reassure him.

_Sorry for the scare, buddy..._

"Aha," Jarvan laughed apologetically, "sorry about that..."

My face went slightly pale as I realized what I just said and to whom.

_Crapppp!_

"Haha, Quinn, it's ok," he laughed at my reaction, "I don't very much get it either, but everyone else is, so why not join in?" I shake my head at him, a small smile playing on my lips. He gestures to a table occupied by Garen and his sister Lux. They seemed to be having a squabble of some sort, but I can see it wasn't serious as Garen places Lux in a playful headlock and nuggies her.

_She's not to happy about her hair..._

I giggle to myself. "I was just wondering if you'd care to join us?"

I almost forgot about the platters of food I was holding, but I can definitely tell the difference between mine and Valor's now. "Yeah, of course."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**So, I think there should be more Quinn and Valor fanfiction, so here I am :D**

**Like any other author, I'd love to hear any feed back, so please Review! I plan to update this about once every week! So look forward to it =w=**

**Cya round~~**

** -DumbKatt :3**


	2. Chapter 2

We made our way over to the worn roundness of the wooden table with only a few sqwaks from Valor. From his perch on my shoulder, they were pretty loud too. He doesn't like Jarvan for some reason, though, I personally don't see what so distasteful about him. He does act like nothing is going on half the time but I'm sure he's seen some things. Especially after his encounter with General Swain. Swain creeps me out though, seems like he always knows something that you could only wish to catch onto.

As we settled down in our chairs, Garen interrupted Lux's 'Never put me in a headlock again' speech by greeting me. Lux squeals in delight at the arrival of Valor and calls him over, scooting her almost empty plate away from her. Valor obliges by swooping down from my shoulder to land in front of her, ready for attention he starts to nuzzle her with his beak. I put our food on the table, Val's more near the center and mine in between Jarvan and Garden.

"Thanks for the save." Garen winks at me with a grin plastered onto his face, "I'd have been here all day if you two didn't show up." He gestures to Lux who is now playing a game with Valor.

"Don't think you're home free yet Garen." My smile grows at his confusion as I take a bite out of my sandwich and then turn to Lux. "What happened to your hair Lux?" She stopped creating the small beam of light for Valor to chase, and eyed Garen with a scary look. Val looked a bit disappointed that the bright dot was gone, but focused in on the conversation. Before Lux could do or say anything to Garen, Jarvan got our attention with a quick and precise clap that was not patient. We all looked at him in surprise. Even Valor's feathers were a bit ruffled from the random noise.

"I have need of your ears." Jarvan's voice was soft, no one would hear him unless they were seated at the table.

"What's this about Jarvan." Garen's voice was hard. He had no wish for his sister to get caught up in political affairs, or anything for that matter. Lux looked a little annoyed at her brothers overprotectiveness, even if he was just trying to keep her safe.

Jarvan let silence drag on before speaking. "I've been getting reports of Noxus activity. It's organized, but the orders do not originate from Swain. I'd like for you three to report any unusual activity of any of the Noxus champions here in the League." He leaned back with a tired sigh.

"Why us." Garen was still trying to find a way to get Lux out of this - what ever this was.

"You know perfectly why Garen. I trust you, Quinn is a great observer, and Lux was once a spy sent to Noxus. She can read them better than any of us could dream to. We need to find out what is happening over there, and if any of their champions are in on it. Not only for the sake of Demacia, but for all the other City-States connected to the League." Garen huffed in defeat, he knew that Jarvan was right, as usual.

Lux reached out and rested her hand on his, "I'll be ok Garen. It's not like I'm somewhere they can actually hurt me." She reminded her brother of the League's rules. Garen sighed and nodded in acceptance.

"Are we in agreeance then?" Jarvan looked over to me. I took another bite of my sandwich and glanced at Valor. He gave me the 'what ever you want to do' look and flapped his way over to my shoulder.

"Count us in." I nodded, Valor's head squatting down to barely touch my cheek with his feathers.

"Ok, I want a full report every Sunday after your evening matches." He stood to leave, not having any more food left to eat, and carried his plate to one of the abandoned buss boy's carts. Jarvan then made his way to the dark, heavy doors.

"Do you think this could involve a revolution in Noxus?" I looked up from my food to give Lux a questioning stare. Garen was already squinting at her in disbelief. She looks at us as if WE'RE the crazy ones and starts animating her hands, "Think about it, Riven was exiled from Noxus because she didn't like how the place ran itself. What if she's involved in this?"  
Garen scratched his cheek and grunted, "I doubt one person - let alone Riven of all people - could change that nasty place. Last I've heard, no one in Noxus was a big fan of her. Now if this was about Ionia, sure. They're all about her 'changing her ways' and junk."

Katarina and Talon walk past our table in deep conversation. "Maybe now isn't the best time to be talking about this..." I almost whisper to them, discreetly pointing out the two Noxians that just passed. The siblings nodded in agreement. Seeing the seriousness disappearing, Valor dove to his plate full of meat, pecking at the cooling stack of varying meats; not only causing Lux to squeak from surprise, but also making Garen jump, smashing his knee into the table. I dropped my sandwich and put my empty hands to my face to attempt covering up my hysterical laughter.

Lux soon joined in after her brother mutter something along the lines of, "Damn Bird..."

* * *

For our walk tonight Valor wanted to go through the forest, probably to get some flying practice down. The institute doesn't tolerate full fledged flying in the buildings. And even if we break that rule for our little races, it's not enough air time for him. He can dip and dodge all he wants out in the Institute's gardens, if something that huge could be called a 'garden.' For now Val's flying close to me, we're on our way the the forested part of the Garden and he likes to stay close till we at least get there.

I start humming while tapping on my leather bound journal as we walk- or, I walk. He fly's. We quickly make it to the leafy plane and Valor takes off from his low level of altitude and shoots upward, dodging tree branches and other creatures alike. I make my way through the thickening trees and find a seat on a worn bolder. It's covered in a deep green moss that's soft to the touch, making a great cushion. I make myself comfortable and slowly open my journal, being careful not to drop the pen stuffed inside to mark the page, and I write. First about what I see, what I hear, what I smell, and what my gut tells me about today's events.

_"Deciduous Forest #3:_

_It's getting dark right now, the sun is just starting to set. Through the trees you can see the sun's rays starting to tint orange, creating quite the spectrum. The sound of locus fill my ears as do woodpeckers smashing away at the trees. I can hear a river not to far off to the south, it makes me feel at peace. I can smell it too. Making the ground damp- giving off an earthy smell. This one is lacking mosquitoes unlike other two. I think I'd like to come back to this one more often._

_3/1/14_

_ Today Jarvan had asked Garen, Lux, and I to keep look out on the Noxus champions for any indications of self independence from General Swain. Now that I think about it, he didn't give a direct reason as to why this would affect Demacia. Simply stating that we needed to find out what was happening for the sake of all City-States in Valoran. Lux suggested a revolution, but even if Swain was overthrown, who would replace him, and would their rule be any better than his? Not only that, but to get Lux involved at all - and to direct her to do this in front of Garen - I hope Jarvan knows more than he's telling us, or this could be bad._

_-Quinn"_

I frown in worry before I hear Valor caw in victory. He must have brought down something to eat.

_How can he still be hungry after that humongous meal he had?_

I slowly close my book, making sure the pen is secure, and lie on the mossy rock, enjoying the sounds of the forest around me. I close my eyes and take a deep breathe.

_Vallor will come and get me when hes had his fill..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Woooooo! Chapter Twooo! I know this one is shorter, but I the next one shall be longer~ promis 3_**

**_Just in Case:_**

**_"blahblahblah" = writing_**

**_blahblahblah = Quinn's thought's _**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start, Valor was diving down quickly towards me screeching as though he'd gone mad. I quickly rolled off the moss covered rock, dodging a bright glare. It shone itself for only a second as it quickly disappeared again into the darkness of the night. I hear the shiny object thump into a large old oak tree a couple of yards away from large, green rock. Valor slowed his dissent to detach the foreign object from the tree and gently landed on my shoulder to hand it off. He took a quick look around from his perch on my shoulder, and launched back into the air to get coverage of the surrounding area.

I twirled the sharp throwing dagger in my hands. The moon's light showed a design on the dagger, a large 'S' covering all of one side.

_Kat's throwing dagger...? Did she just try to kill me? Is she involved in what Jarvan warned us about earlier? What would the League do if they found out about this?_

I move to place the dagger in the protection of my journal, but before I could, a cold chill made it to my throat. I go stiff.

_How'd she get past Valor's eye?!_

"Valor! To m-"

Before I could finish the command, blackness covered my vision and I felt the Earth connect with my body.

* * *

I drowsily open my eyes, only to be blinded by a shining light above me. My hands go to my face to help rid my eyes of the ridiculously bright light.

_Ugh, where am I?_

Once my eyes adjust to my white surroundings, I can see I'm in the Institute's hospitalical (medical) wing. I'm lying in one of the recovery beds with a chart hanging off the end. To my left there are closed windows with a few scratch marks, and the walls surrounding the windows are as white and shining as the long rectangular lights hanging high over my head. The washed out metal of the door had a window cut through the top half of it. Intertwined wire ran through out the glass, reinforcing it.

_The heck I'm doing here?_

I hear muffled shuffling and a couple of footsteps from beyond the door- as if they were running, then a loud, yet far away voice shouted.

"Damn Bird!"

_Eh.. Valor...?_

My brow rose in confusion. The door then thumped surprisingly loud, causing me to sit straight in surprise. From a lower position on the door there where the sounds of claws on metal and a couple of bumps. The people chasing the creature caught up with him and more thumps and shuffling transpired. Not to mention the surprised caw as the bird got picked up by a fit girl in a Nurse outfit. Her clothing gave a very good view of her boobs...

_How are you even a nurse? You look more like a stripper. Do you even 'check up' on the patient when you visit them? And, no! I am not jealous of her (:I)._

"Hold still Valor. We told you that you can see her when she wakes up." The blue eagle glared at her. Giving her a 'what do you think I'm trying to do' look. "But when she does wake up, it has to be of her own will." Akali's voice got more stern at the end of her statement.

Instead of waiting for Akali to continue her scolding speech, Valor decided to absolutely flip out -literally-, skree-ing madly. Akali instantly let go- she wasn't stupid,she knew what those claws and wings could do to someone- and took a step back. She reached and arm out to stop the Institute healer with her from attempting to get at Valor. Seeing his chance Valor flopped his body weight harshly onto the horizontal handle to my door. The face he made when the handle hardly budged was laughable, and that's exactly what I did.

Akali held up a ring of keys, smirking as she seemed to asked the bird, "Don't underestimate me, birdy."

I burst out laughing. What was only small giggles before flew into full fledged laughter. To make it worse, Valor then started snapping at the keys with his beak. Failing every time mind you. I put a hand up to my mouth to cover up my ridiculously huge grin and hopefully muffle my loud outburst of laughter. But of course Valor heard it- as he stopped instantly, and cocked his head so he could get a good look inside of the room. Once he saw me sitting up, trying to catch my breath he freaked out. Jumping on the handle, nudging the glass with his head. Anything to get Akali's attention to the inside of the ninja took the hint as she glanced into the room.

"Oh, well then," She smiled.

Valor leaped into the air to hover so Akali could get access to the door's handle. She stopped halfway when turning the door knob, and turned to give Valor a serious look.

"You have to be gentle, ok? We don't know what happened last night."

Val dipped his head mid flap and Akali slowly opened the door the rest of the way, a small smile on her face to greet me with. The healer came in next, going straight to the clipboard hanging on the edge of the bed and checking through some things. The way cleared for Valor's big entrance, he stuck out his chest and dashed into the room. He did a few flips before finally landing next to me on the left armrest of the hospital bed.

"All things seem to be fine now. You've recovered fine from the concussion." The Institute healer stated the facts and set the clipboard back down. "I'll fetch your Official Summoner, he was quite worried about you." He made his way out of the room, resting his palms on one another to his front.

Akali was holding her hands behind her back and lean towards me intently. "So~ What happened last night?"

"Uh.. whut?" I felt fine, but I've no idea what she was talking about. She seemed to be playing the over friendly nurse part... It's creepy.

"Ah, wanna play the silent game till your lovely summoner comes to save you, your knight in shining armor." She grins at me,winking. Val looks just as confused as I am when we share a quick glance.

_Are you impersonating a creepy nurse or a gossip loving cosmetologist? Why can't you just act like you do on the field: serious and quiet._

"Uh, yeah... sure." I have no idea what she's talking about.

She giggles about something, maybe my lack of reaction(?), and states, "I guess I'll leave you two alone and walked out the door. I turn to Valor and start stroking his head. He absolutely adores the attention and walks up my arm to stop on my shoulder. Val starts to rub his cheek into my hand as I stroke the top of his head.

_If you were a cat, you'd sound like a rowdy lawn mower from Piltover._

I smile to myself, grinning at my analogy.

_What would I do without you Buddie?_

The smile turns sad and eyes go distent.

_What 'would' I do without Valor? I have no one else, they're either dead or so busy with political affairs that I hardly see them. Except when our League matches end at the same time. That allows us time to eat together. But that's not the sam-_

My monologue is interrupted by the door bursting open, making a nasty sound as it banged against the wall with force. The door was thrown by a man in dark, dark blue robes; almost black, but you could still see the hint of blue shimmering through the darkness. He was hunched over, seemingly catching his breath from a long run, as he was panting. He quickly glanced up as if to see if he was in the right room. As his narrow chest heaved for air, I looked him over. The man was one of the younger summoners in the Institute. He had dark unruly brown hair and blue eyes that were brighter than his robe.I sighed at my Summoner's lame display, but still smiled at the kind, yet overboard, gesture of worry the man was showing me.

_Jeez, did this guy actually run here? I guess that attendent was right about him being worried... ah look at him, you can tell he's a low level Summoner, he's all fluster and junk. Higher leveled Summoners' are more reserved. I guess if he's the only Summoner that's going to apply my skill in League matches I can't really complain. Though his worry is a sweet sentiment._

The Institute should buff me. Or in other terms, release some of their magical hold on me so I can do more damage for longer amounts of time. Then and only then would higher class summoners want to even start thinking of playing me in the Fields of Justice... Or they could let me use Val for more combat related techniques instead of mostly scouting during the game.

_Ah, but it wouldn't be the same without Gerick._

The man got up of his one knee bowing stance and started talking quickly, distraughtly, "Quinn!" He huffed the words out, moving his hands in animated motions, "What happened to you last night!? Have you made an enemy? You've never been targeted like this before? I just-"

Valor scree'ed a warning as Akali burst through the doorway and attempted to quiet the Summoner. She stated something about how his excessive energy could have a negative effect on me, but he wasn't phased.

His rambles were finally interrupted by a shadow of mixed purple and black forming before his eyes. Valor squawked at it and hopped to the foot of the bed as if to protect me. Gerick stared at the cloud in agony, he didn't know what it was, what if it wanted to hurt Quinn? He attempted to get between it and me, but the shadow was to fast as a hand sprouted from the darkness and grabbed the neckline of the Summoner's robes, raising him a good foot off the ground.

"You should learn to listen to the Medical Staff, Gerick." A tall, dark well built man stood in place of the mist, he wore a dark mask that covered his face completely. That is, except the glowing yellow of his eyes. Valor relaxed at the sight of Shen, as he was one of the few people he liked at the Institute.

Unlike Valor, Gerick looked absolutely terrified, like an abused puppy kind of way. I found it adorable yet saddening at the same time. I knew Shen wasn't about to do anything to a Summoner, but Gerick didn't know that.

"I.. I-I just want-ted to see how Q-Quinn was doing..." He was about to cry, you could see his eyes were starting to water.

He_ must be under a lot of stress to be_ crying...

That alone put a pit in my stomach. I've been paired with the Summoner for a while now and through any serious moments he took it well -unlike that Novice Summoner from yesterday.

At that thought I started to think of what happened yesterday, I remember going into the woods with Valor, but , what then? The sound of Gerick's yelp as Shen threatened to make his shoulders level brought me back to real life. Valor was preening his feathers as this happened, not caring in the least about what happened to Gerick. Watching the exchange, threats from Shen and condolences from Gerick, the pity was became overwhelming, so I finally spoke up.

"Shen, put the poor kid down. He's had his share of being frightened. He'll listen now, won't you Gerick?" I looked at him expectantly, and he started nodding his head viously. Shen lowered his hand closer to the floor so when he let go of the cloth he would not end up hurting the frightened Summoner.

As Shen started towards the door, I watched his armor carefully, simply studying it because it was there. Once my brain registered what color it was, my eyes flickered over to Gerick's robes, studying them with equal intensity. My eye's widened as I remembered who, what, when, and where. But all I could think of now was why?

Akali started after Shen through the door, asking him why he was still in his armor and getting a reply about just returning from a Match. As the door closed Gerick took a deep breath to calm himself, taking a couple minutes to do so. After I stroked Valor's head a few more times he looked me in the eye and asked in a demanding voice, "What happened?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok, I know this is late, but , oh well :D I might redo this chapter tho. PM or review to tell me if you see any mistakes !**_

THANKYOUS COME AGAIN (does ninja bow)


	4. Chapter 4

_Another day another match._

I sighed as Val and I made our way to the Summoning Platform. Being here was not what I wanted right now, there are better things to be taken care of. Like first off, Gerick got me a personal guard to follow my every move. Guh, how are Valor and I suppose to do anything with that joykill around. I want him gone.

Taking the three steps one at a time, I await the blue glow that signals the beginning of the match. Of this match I know who's on my team, which would be Ahri, Shyvana, Garen, and lastly my support, Sona; and the reason why it's happening. That would be a border dispute. Seems Noxus wants one of the mineral quarries that they lost back.

"As if we'd let them have it." I smirked at Valor as I readied my crossbow. He squatted down on my shoulder in anticipation and squawked in response. The six of us stood in an awkward silence, knowing that if you started a conversation you would probably not be able to finish it, and I glanced at Garen. He has a look of worry on his face, it put me off a bit.

_What happened to him, he's usually all for a League match unless- oh , don't tell me... ah, damn, is that why we have Ahri?_

My eyes narrowed in concentration as I tried to figure him out. Just as I turned to Ahri for confirmation, the blue wispy light of the Summoner's magic enveloped my vision.

_So much for that idea._

I decided as I felt my conscious being pulled into the Rift that I'd ask her as soon as I had a free moment. Opening my eyes I see the brightly lit battlefield.

_They made this place quite beautiful for it being a place of gorry warfare._

I shrugged my shoulders and sent Valor into the sky. Turning to the store I 'buy' a short sword, a couple pots, and a warding trinket.

They appear in my inventory, which is more or less a row of stickers. On my crossbow, there are seven empty slots for the stickers purchased from my base's clerk. Once I buy the item it magically appears as a sticker in one of the small slots. This new Sticker System, created by the Master leveled summoners, is much more efficient than the last. The latter didn't include room for trinkets nor where the items bought easy to carry around with you. I think Val is the most happy about this change. I grin at the memory of him being weighed down by the many swords he had to carry to keep up his damage.

I take of to the lowest lane with Sona following quickly behind. We take a side turn into the Jungle to help Shyvana take blue and quickly make our way to the lane. The minion waves from either team are batting away at each other. I claim the gold by last hitting one of the purple minions once they are close to death. Sona slips into the river to ward. Making there way through the Fog of War I see two figures appear, the first Draven and the second Morgana.

_Morgana... isn't she suppose to be a midlane champion?_

Of course a nasty self-centered place such as Noxus wouldn't have any supporting champions. Although Morgana can infact go bot and is a decent support with her snares, she was rated as a midlane champion.

_Like the people of Noxus would care about what they're supposed to do._

With focus and a glare towards the Noxians, I continue to last hit the enemy minions as Sona and Morgana skirmish each other. The thing with Sona's pokes though, they hit multiple targets and never miss. To put is simply, Draven was getting poked as well as Morgana. Although, Sona had taken some light damage from getting caught in Morgana's dark binding once or twice.

As time past the lane became pushed. We had the lane pushed to the enemy tower when Sona's ward went out before it's appointed time. She signalled for me to back up using her Summoner's pinging ability and started playing the Song of Celerity, boosting both our movement speed. Talon appeared out of the Jungle with a disturbingly large grin on his face. I called to Valor for blinding assault on Talon. Val complied readily and dived towards Talon's face tensing his claws... and hit nothing?

_What?_

I blinked while turning back to run and there he was, creepy-ass smile and all. He pulled his blade towards my throat. I knocked his shoulder back to escape instantaneous death, but still got quite the fatal wound. I could hear his annoyed growl as he threw three sharp circular blades towards me only to yank them back. Sona glanced back to see me stumbling along with Talon behind. Draven and Morgana also making their way to me. Sona gave me a determined smile as she quickly played chord after chord. I still hear feet slapping the ground, but they aren't coming closer. Once we're both under the safety of the tower I smile at what I see. The last bit of the enemy trio's 'Noxus' dance.

"Haha! Looks like you guys practiced that one!" I could hardly shout that, but after seeing Talon glare and point a not so friendly finger into the air, it seemed worth it. I turned to Sona, "Thanks for the save." I smile at her. "How about we Recall now?"

As her only way of communication she nods her head in agreement. As the gentle light blue waves of Summoner's magic starts to take hold Morgana rushes out of the brush and quickly traps me in a Dark Binding and begins to curse the ground my feet touch. Stuck in the puddle of dark mush I hear Sona flinging bits of tunes as fast as she can. I call for Valor again for another Blinding Assault. It hits, along with Sona's many spells. With the puddle now gone, I vault to Morgana, giving her a good kick to the face, and continue shooting at her.

_She's low._

I call to Valor, "I need eyes on 'im!" Valor reveals Morgana now retreating through the brush and Draven bending back only to unnaturally throw his body forward again along with two enormous axes. I gasp and shout to Valor, "Valor to me!"

He swoops down from the Heavens and starts to rush to Morgana, our Summoner making Val flash forward at just the right time to avoid Draven's massive attack. Sona rush's behind me and plays the Song of Celerity giving us both more movement speed. She was not so lucky when it came to Draven's assault. Valor dashes to Morgana and blinds her with his talons and attacks her with his massive wings. Draven wasn't in range to do Val any damage so he took aim at Sona who started more songs of healing.

"An Enemy Has Been Slain!"

_Now you have to get Draven. You got this buddy._

"An Aly Has Been Slain!"

_Wait, what?_

Valor seems only slightly surprised at Sona's death as he starts a crazed dash towards Draven. Draven takes notice and aims his axes at Val. Draven throws his axes in a line slowing the large bird down greatly. Valor looks creepily calm as he reaches for Draven's head with his talons stretched wide.

_I must have been too focused on Val to notice Draven's and Sona's brawl._

Our summoner placed a shield to absorb the damage around Val as he dashed to Draven. Valor blinded Draven with a swipe to his eyes and smashed his armored wings into the opposing individual. Draven doubled over in pain, coughing up blood as he did so.

Seeing my chance I yelled, "Now Valor!" With that, Valor flew to the sky and a few hundred bolts fell to the ground. Having replaced Val on the field I took aim at Draven. Valor twist back around to mark Draven as vulnerable as I continue unleashing fire on him. Draven falls to the ground filled with bolts and covered in blood laughing while coughing Draaaveenn. I quickly start my way to the friendly tower.

"An Enemy Has Been Slain"

Now under the safety of the tower, Valor landed on my shoulder as we begin to recall again and I flinched from his weight. He looks me over for the cause of the discomfort before seeing the large gash in my right shoulder. Understanding completely he gently flaps his way to the ground to await the Summoner's Recall magic to take effect. The two of us make it to the shop without any interruptions this time.

As I feel my wounds close I send Valor back to the sky and turn to the shop. I buy Bilgewater Cutlass, boots and a health pot. Just as I turn to leave a flash of warm blue light grabs my attention.

Ahri stands in the center of the runic platform, nine tails swishing around her as she does her customary flips and rolls. She she's me staring and states with a suggestive wink, "Like what you see?"

I feel my cheeks heat up slightly at her comment but decided to ignore it to instead ask her why she's participating in a Demacian match.

Her answer comes smoothly of her lips, "You didn't hear about Lux? Poor dear, she had abit of a run in with an assailant." My eyes grow large at her statement while she starts her way back to the middle lane. "Swain's probably getting close to my tower so if you'll excuse me."

As she waves a final goodbye Sona's body reforms on the elevated platform and turns to the store to buy. Still in a bit of dumbfoundment, I wait for her before heading off to the bottom lane.

_Garen and I are going to have a talk after this match..._

**_Author's Note._**

**_Yes, I know this is late, but it's here now right? :D? I'm trying to make a cover for this fanfic, but every time I draw Valor he looks like Aniva. If you want to see it it's on my DeviantArt ( dumbkatt. deviantart ). Remove the spaces though, cus FanFic hates on links._**

_**P.S. - Morgana Freeman, holy crap I laughed so hard at your name xD I ment to mention that in the last chapter but, hey, better late then never right? :D**_

_**Have nice day!**_


End file.
